AMPelopsin (AMP) is a known chemical compound extracted from plant. Its molecular formula is C15H12O8.2H2O and its structural formula is as follows:

AMP is confirmed to possess anti-cancer properties in pharmacological studies. It can also be used with other anti-cancer drugs to significantly reduce the dosage of other anti-cancer drugs, thus minimizing the side effects of the anti-cancer drugs.
However, there are some major difficulties in the clinical application of AMP, because of its low water solubility. Use of organic reagents, such as isopropanol, DMSO, and DMF, is usually required to enhance its solubility. Due to their high toxicity, these organic reagents are usually unsafe for clinical use. In addition, AMP itself reveals certain toxicity, which limits its safe use in drug development.
Therefore, it is deemed highly necessary for this field to develop a new method to improve the water solubility of AMP and reduce its toxicity.